


Slice of life

by Ileaf



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Baby boy Isak, Baby girl Isak, Daddy Even, Dirty Talk, Even can't decide, Feminization, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, colour purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileaf/pseuds/Ileaf
Summary: “Look at me sweetheart”, Even says, and Isak does, making Even’s heart stop for a beat. Isak’s big, grey-green eyes framed in that sooty manner are sending hot arrows to his crotch.“God baby, what a whore you look.” Even can hardly speak for all the saliva that’s starting to pool under his tongue.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Slice of life

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags please - enjoy!

Isak is lying on the bed, face down. Even has just tightened the strings of his powder purple-coloured corset on his back.

  
“Nice and tight?” Even asks as he lets his fingers trail along the crossed lacing, resting his hand at the small of Isak’s back, just above his pert butt cheeks. At which Isak bucks up ever so slightly.

  
“Yes Even, feels good.”

  
“What was that, baby?”

  
“Daddy, feels good Daddy.”

  
“Ok, princess, can you breathe properly?”

  
Isak lets his chest expand and collapse a few times.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“No restraint?”  
  
“Yeah, there’s some restraint but I like it.”  
  
He likes it. Even is so lucky, and so horny already.  
  
“Good, baby. Now lie on your back please, gonna make you so pretty, ok?” He ends with a smack on those round globes, making them quiver.  
  
“Ow!”, Isak yelps, but turns around and lands on his back, looking up at the ceiling as Even fishes out some stuff from a toilet bag.  
  
“Look up, baby boy!”  
  
Even alternates between calling Isak masculine and feminine pet names. Isak doesn’t mind, both make the bones melt in his body.  
  
“I am looking up Even – Daddy.” Isak rolls his eyes.  
  
“Oh yeah? Doing your bratty eye rolling is what you are doing. Now look up so I can put this on.”  
  
Isak fidgets for a bit which causes the bed to wobble.  
  
“Hold still! How can I put makeup on you when you’re creating an earthquake?! Fucking menace.” Isak giggles but schools his features quick enough.  
  
“Ok Dad, sorry! I’ll be good.”  
  
Even snorts out a giggle, temporarily falling out of character. This Daddy – baby thing may be hot as hell but it’s also kind of ridiculous. Then again – who is he to complain when his baby is laid out in front of him inside a springy prison making him look so delectable that Even almost starts drooling. He pauses to gaze down at his doe-eyed, curly-haired baby boy inside that tight-fitting corset.  
  
Further down his thighs are exposed, lately toned to become downright sculptural from his circuit training - part of the football training he goes to three times a week. Still, Isak’s weakness – pizza and cola – probably is what helps to add a silky, smooth layer on all those muscles. Perfect when Even sneaks behind him of a morning and Isak obligingly lifts his thigh to make room for … but that’s for another day.  
  
Even opens the mascara tube and starts brushing Isak’s already thick and long eyelashes. When he’s done, he stops to admire his work – Isak’s lashes are all smudgy and clumping together – just the way Even wants them.  
  
“Look at me sweetheart”, Even says, and Isak does, making Even’s heart stop for a beat. Isak’s big, grey-green eyes framed in that sooty manner are sending hot arrows to his crotch.  
  
“God baby, what a whore you look.” Even can hardly speak for all the saliva that’s starting to pool around his tongue.  
  
“Yeah?” Isak whispers, half closing his eyes while maintaining eye contact.  
  
“That’s right, princess, keep your eyes like that so I can make you even prettier”, Even coos and opens the lid to the eyeshadow. Its glittery gold is brushed gently onto the eyelids, but it’s messy so he’s spilling profusely, covering the whole area around the eyes, down to his cheekbones with sparkly gold. Even starts breathing a bit faster and his jeans suddenly feel too tight over his crotch.  
  
“You’re so pretty baby Isabelle, my baby boy”. One of his hands is resting against the smooth, flat area of Isak’s tummy below the corset. Isak responds by bucking his hips up and Even notices how the front of the powder-coloured lace panties is swelling up.  
  
“Like that baby, like when I tell you how pretty you are?” Even’s hand moves gently over the silky skin, the pads on his fingers feeling coarse against Isak’s soft belly. Isak’s breath hitches for a second.  
  
“Yeah, I do. If you really mean it, I love that you think so. Makes me feel pretty for real.”  
  
“Baby, you know I do, and I’m not the only one. Can’t damn well leave you alone for one minute at Elsker before they’re all over you, can I precious?”  
  
Isak closes his eyes and gives himself over to the feeling of being touched and – loved, even?  
  
Even sneaks his fingers down under the lacy fabric.  
  
“Hard for me princess?” he asks as he grips Isak’s stiffening cock around the shaft.  
  
Angling his hips up in a more desperate motion, Isak whines.  
  
“Daddy! Daddy please use me any way you want!”  
  
“Shhhh baby boy, don’t worry, I will.”  
  
He – reluctantly – removes his hand from the panties and grabs the new lip liner and lipstick, colour Cranberry Red Matte, from the bedside table to perfect what he’s started. He leans down and traces the outline of Isak’s lips with the pencil, then opens the lipstick.  
  
“Part your pretty lips sweetie, come on” and Isak does because, amazingly, he seems to live for being the vessel that harbours even Even’s smallest wish.  
  
“Good boy, if you only knew what you’re doing to me, how I want to wreck you now.” Even sounds out of breath and Isak blushes.  
  
Painting Isak’s lips isn’t exactly making Even’s hard-on go away. It’s now such a pulsating ache, that soon as he’s covered his baby’s lips with that gorgeous, purplish shade, he stands up in a hurry to peel his jeans off in two quick motions. He loses his shirt as well, and sees Isak’s eyes trail down his naked torso, down to his black boxers that barely contain his throbbing erection.  
  
“Daddy, can I taste you now?” Isak looks up into his eyes, and yes! Even knew it would work. The colours Isak is wearing all have the same note but in different shades, starting with the pale, powdery-pink panties, ranging over to the dusky red-purply corset (where Even’s pulled at the strings enough to create a hint of a waist), and peaking with the saturated colour of the lips, those lips that were made for Even to fuck, excuse his self-indulgent philosophy.  
  
“Patience, baby, not yet. Will you be a good boy or do I have to tie you up?”  
  
“I’ll be good, I promise Daddy, I’ll do everything you say”, Isak vows while he is squirming on the bed.  
  
“That a boy, good girl. Now go on, clasp your arms behind your back and just be your pretty self. You’re doing so well, princess.”  
  
Isak’s hands obediently disappear behind his back but his hips keep fucking up into thin air, face all flushed and sparkly.  
  
“Don’t be so impatient, princess, or I shall have to punish you!” Even warns, but his actions give the lie to his words – he just can’t stop himself from softly tracing Isak’s face with his fingertips, from the corner of his eye, along his glittery, peachy (and closely shaven) cheek down to his purple lower lip. Two fingers press down on the softness there.  
  
“Come on, little whore, what’s that mouth for do you think. Open for Daddy.”  
  
Isak parts his lips just a couple of millimeters and Even slides his fingers inside the glistening wetness. When Isak opens up more and lets Even bury his stiff fingers deeper, mimicking what they are working themselves up to, all the stops are pulled out and they both burst out moaning.  
  
“Fuuuuck baby, good girl, you’re doing so well for Daddy. Fuck how am I gonna –“  
  
Even is so hard and leaking now the front of his boxers is soaking wet. Isak keeps bucking his hips while his lips are forming the prettiest O around Even’s fingers, drooling around them, making Even’s hand sloppy and wet.  
  
“Fuck, princess, such a pretty cock slut. You like that, like getting fucked just by my fingers?”  
  
Even makes sure to hit the back of Isak’s mouth when he’s pistoning into his velvety cave.  
  
Isak’s eyes stare back at him, Even comes to think of a filly that needs to be tamed, a doe-eyed, shy animal who for some reason trusts him enough to be honest with its feelings.  
  
Even pulls his fingers out, Isak’s mouth parting with them with a slurping sound. Delicious.  
  
“Can you scoot down a bit so your legs are hanging from the end of the bed, princess? And no touching anything, ok?”  
  
Isak shimmies down, staring right at Even’s crotch at the middle of the bed. Even unfolds his long legs and scooches his hips closer to Isak, so close that his breath pans out over Even’s cock, hot and wet. Damn.  
  
“There you go sweet boy, just perfect. Now keep lying on your side so you’re facing me, there’s a good girl!“  
  
Even tilts Isak’s head up and nearly comes in his underwear just from looking at something so pretty - Isak’s eyes gazing up at him framed with so much blackness, making him look like the most fuckable ever. Then the glittery skin on his cheeks and forehead, sparkling like the sun on a lake in the dark forest, and that sinful, skilled mouth of his that promises everything and never yet has disappointed him. Heaven couldn’t hold anything better, or maybe this is heaven, for Even.  
  
“Now be a good girl while Daddy fucks you, can you do that?”  
  
“Yes, yes Daddy, I’m a good girl”, Isak answers, fast like lightning.  
  
“Goooood, that’s my princess. Now open up, be a good boy for Daddy!”  
  
And Isak parts his purplish, darkish, moist lips, letting a bit of tongue stick out. Fuck.  
  
Even finally tugs his boxers halfway down his thighs but doesn’t take them off. His cock is already wet from all the precum, hot from being confined, throbbingly hard. He points the head at his boyfriend’s darkly smeared lips and nudges where they part slightly.  
  
“Who’s my good boy then, come on and show Daddy how good you can be”, Even cajoles, Isak starting to lap at the head and tonguing the slit with kittenish licks, sending a jolt through Even. He’s growing impossibly harder. A loud groan escapes him. Unless he wants to come right now, just from the glorious sight of his slutty princess giving him head, he has to do something. So he slides his cock in between those perfectly formed lips.  
  
“That’s it, thaaaaat’s it”, he praises as Isak opens up so much that Even can penetrate further to feel the roof of Isak’s mouth against him, feel the back of Isak’s throat as he hits it. Even positively sees stars.  
  
“Good boy, gooood boy”, he stutters, feeling everything while absolutely not wanting to shoot just yet, but jesus god –  
  
“Now be Daddy’s best girl and lie still. Lie still baby! Hands behind your back! Just keep your sweet mouth open and let me – “  
  
Even angles his hips, looking down at the messy curls, gripping the back of Isak’s head with one hand.  
  
“Now do your thing pretty boy, please your Daddy, come on and take it down that pretty throat!”  
  
He thrusts his hips experimentally and Isak does his thing, which is letting Even slide even further down his throat so that he engulfs all of Even’s length. He breathes heavily through his nose and keeps his eyes shut. Even stares at the painted lips around his cock, that are turning him into the horniest mess he’s ever been, he just wants to ravage them.  
  
“Oh, fuck! – “ Even can’t talk much for once, the intensity of it all is eating his words away. He pulls out and checks his baby.  
  
“Fuck, you’re a cock slut, aren’t you baby! How do you feel, sweetheart?”  
  
Isak looks up at him, chin and lips all wet.  
  
“I’m good Daddy, fuck me please, make me feel so full.”  
  
Well fucking hell, he’ll oblige his boy pronto.  
  
“Open up for Daddy then, let Daddy fill your pretty mouth princess!”  
  
This time he slides in smoothly and focuses on a slow pace, wants to last as long as possible, even if it can’t be that long. Isak takes him all the way with every thrust, and Even doesn’t understand how he manages to fit his considerable length so smoothly without gagging. With each drag in and out, it’s like the sweetest, hottest fuck he’s ever had.  
  
“Fucking hell, baby, taking me so well”, Even groans. He takes a firm grip in Isak’s curls and forces him down his length so that Isak’s nose is pressed against Even’s tummy for a number of ecstatic seconds. Isak can’t breathe.  
  
“That’s it sweetheart, you’re doing so good for Daddy, Daddy’s best boy, fucking whore.” Even is rambling as he starts to lose control.  
  
He pulls Isak off and lets him catch his breath.  
  
“Still ok baby girl? Want to drink some water?” Isak’s chest is heaving but his breathing eases pretty quickly. Must be all that football training, Even reasons.  
  
“Yes please Daddy.” Isak’s voice comes out raspy.  
  
Even holds a bottle of water to Isak’s lips and lets him drink until he’s satisfied.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“Horny as fuck, Daddy. Fuck me, just do it already.”  
  
“Alright, alright. You're killing me angel. Ready?”  
  
Isak doesn’t answer, just opens his mouth invitingly.  
  
“That what you want, eh? Good girl.”  
  
Even slides right back inside, takes a new grip in Isak’s hair and yanks it while he fucks Isak’s face, Isak who is salivating so much that Even’s cock thrusts into hotness and slippery wetness. When Isak starts moaning and sucking hard around him he speeds up his fucking, hitting the soft walls of Isak’s mouth and throat.  
  
Now both his hands are holding on to Isak’s head for purchase while he loses himself in the rhythm. Isak’s mouth is a squeezing vacuum and Even can’t take it, or he can actually, but the sensation is starting to completely overwhelm him.  
  
“Ahhhh, on your back princess, lie on your back now! Jesus, that mouth of yours is gonna kill me baby girl.”  
  
Isak switches position as he is told, lies flat on his back while Even positions himself over him, leaning on his elbows and knees.  
  
“Such a good boy, good girl, open your mouth for Daddy, that’s it. Keep your head up sweetheart, like a good boy, like Daddy’s good boy.”  
  
Even tilts Isak’s head up so he can dip his hips and fuck right down Isak’t throat from above. The pressure on his arms and back makes him breathe even more heavily, but holy hell, this allows him to fuck Isak even deeper. Isak stops him though, arrests his next dip and averts his face.  
  
“Daddy?” he croakes.  
  
“Yes baby, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing’s wrong, Daddy. But can I touch myself while you fuck me like this? You fill me up so good, I wanna come with you, if I can. I wanna feel you in my throat while I come. Can I do that, Daddy?”  
  
Even is endeared and proud of his baby.  
  
“Yeah go on baby boy, that’s so hot! Fuck your hand for me, be a good boy for Daddy and fuck your hand while Daddy’s fucking that pretty mouth of yours.”  
  
Isak moans loudly as he obeys and takes out his leaking cock. He starts stroking while Even settles back, burying himself in Isak’s throat. He knows it’s bulging with his cock inside it, has seen it in other positions, and with that image combined with the picture of stretched-out, purple lips bubbling with spit around his cock he knows he’s approaching the finishing line.  
  
And that’s when Isak starts a monotonous, high whining while a jolt ripples him all the way up to where Even can feel it.  
  
The vibration and constriction of the prettiest boy Even knows ultimately send him crashing down. With a deep groan he shoots straight into Isak’s climaxing body, coming so hard he blacks out for a couple of seconds.  
  
It can’t have been much more than that because when he comes to he’s tipping over, his arms unable to hold him up after he completely drowned in the intensity of his own orgasm.  
  
\- Ow, fucking hell!  
  
Even lands on his shoulder with one arm stuck beneath him in a weird, painful angle. His first concern is Isak though.  
  
“Baby boy, you alright? Did I hurt you?”  
  
Isak comes crawling up the bed, chuckling hoarsely.  
  
“I’m good, don’t worry.”  
  
He takes the water bottle and empties it in large gulps, then slumps down beside his boyfriend, closing his eyes. His makeup is almost intact, the lipstick is a bit smeared but not much.  
  
Even plays with his curls.  
  
“I didn’t hurt you then?”  
  
“No, but I’m beat now.”  
  
“Of course you are sweetie, you did so good.” Isak looks up at him and Even gets lost in his eyes, as ever.  
  
“That lipstick could be sold as ´fuck proof’. Tested by me.”  
  
“Idiot.” Isak makes an eyeroll.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Even pecks his eyelids and probably gets glitter on his lips.  
  
“How was it for you then, baby? You came, right?”  
  
“Mhm.” Isak yawns. “And how. Came so fucking hard. It just felt so intense? With you filling me up like that. Like, I could probably come just from you fucking my mouth.”  
  
“Shit baby, you can’t just say things like that. Wanna sex me up again?”  
  
Isak huffs. “Down boy. I’m alright but I don’t think I’ll want to do anything for a while now. Mouthwise.”  
  
Even chuckles.  
  
“Throatwise.”  
  
“Idiot.”  
  
“Genius.”  
  
Even kisses the sweetest, hottest, purplest lips.  
  
“Thank you baby boy. You were so good, you were fantastic. My champion princess.”  
  
Isak looks up from his drowsiness.  
  
“You’re welcome. Thank you Daddy.”  
  
Even kisses his hair, then goes to the bathroom and returns with a towel that he cleans up Isak with. Turns out he has to wipe off himself too, Isak’s load partly landed on his butt. He unceremoniously throws the towel on the floor and flops down beside his baby again. He is snuggling into his pillow by now.  
  
“Want to sleep now, precious?”  
  
“Mhm, will you hold me though?”  
  
“Course I’ll hold you baby, I always do.”  
  
Even switches off the bedside lamp and settles down behind his boy, spooning him in. That’s when he realises they forgot to take off the corset. Isak is breathing evenly, sound asleep already and Even thinks fukkit. What a sight he’ll wake up to in the morning.

  



End file.
